Trolling
People on Video Games Awesome love to troll. It's become a part of the show. But it's always good-natured and very humorous to watch. This page lists the many instances of trolling on the shows. Fraser Fraser is easily the biggest troll on the show, as he loves to toy with his fans on occaision. *FUUUUUTUUUUURE!!!! *Intentionally calling an Arwing a "Corneria or Krystal" while watching the chatroom go nuts. *April Fools Day episode where Fraser claimed that FOX was sueing them for using too many Simpsons quotes. *As the Deity of Minecraft Awesome, Fraser is not above good ol'-fashioned Vandalism, particularly if glass, couches, or Deacon is involved. *During the live playthrough of The Room: The Game, Ben accidently gave away the ending. Fraser got mad and pretended to put Ben on suspension for a week. Ben returned a few minutes later after hiding behind the camera. *During Shadow of the Collosus, Fraser's Summary of the game was "Those damn collussi killed our girlfriend, and Ico is gonna get back at them!" *The Happy Video Game Nerd and FFSTV were each having live streams at the same time, completely unrelated until a chatroom user "meanea" in Derek's chatroom told him to go troll on Fraser's stream. When the Happy Video Game Nerd started livestreaming VGA's Amnesia Epsiode, he was also trolling them, such as claiming "brentalfloss is a more handsome bald guy than Fraser". Fraser responded by saying, "he can't burn me. I'm the Troll Master," then proceeded to counter-troll him with such quotes as "How's the weather in Alaska? A nice warm 3 degrees?" *Who thought the War of 1812 would be so controversial? *Fraser trolled Sonic Fans especially hard during Sonic Generations by constantly referring to Sonic Furry Porn. *The Super Smash Brothers: Brawl episode was one of Fraser's most notable instances of trolling. Being a fan of Earthbound, Fraser was incredibly biased towards Ness while immediately dismissing Lucas, who is also from the same franchise. He also showed incredible ignorance towards the Fire Emblem characters since he assumed that they were just generic JRPG characters, and showed extreme dislike towards Luigi for being unpopular. *When Fraser announced that Team Fortress 2 was F2P, he went on to use Know Your Meme to explain TF2 to fans, which sparked some controversy amongst the Steam Forums. *Fraser once tried to troll Kyle, Ben, and Deacon by making them play Scene It? Twilight. *Fraser started Greifing the Minecraft Awesome server at the end of the Christmas Build show. He eventually got banned for five minutes. *When explaining Star Wars or Star Trek to Becky, he will often get facts blatantly wrong. For example, in Star Trek, the universe is called The Enterprise, and the motto of the show is "To Boldly Go as far into The Enterprise as we can." Ben *Ben, Kyle, and Deacon watched Fraser play Magic: The Gathering. Fraser, being a big fan of the game, tried to take it seriously but the rest of the gang were making jokes about the game and the people who like to play Magic. Deacon *Dad from Awesome Video Games can be considered a troll. *During the Brawl episode, Deacon started screwing with the other player's menus. *During the Wii Music episode, Deacon's "instrument" was the Dog Suit, which he used to screw up everyone else's performances. Fans *The Live Chat frequently gives the crew innacurrate directions. *One of the oldest and most popular ways to troll Fraser is to build a Crouch Room in Minecraft Awesome. *Some builders have turned heretic and worship Deacon the False Prophet instead of Fraser, the One True God. *During a Halloween party in fraser's house in Old Port, everyone broke Fraser's windows and set the house on fire. *During the Pre-Minecon Show & Trailer, people started claiming Fraser Hates Yogscast and tried to make him jealous of them. *During the Minecraft Awesome Survival! episode, the mods tricked the crew into falling into a hole, and took control of Fraser's FFSTV account and disguised as skeletons, much to Ben and Becky's confusion. thumb|left|300px|The April Fools episode Category:Trolling Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Deacon Publicover Category:Awesome Video Games Category:Minecraft Awesome Category:Ben Taylor